scoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Guwakiu
The Yamian Monarchy of Guwakiu is a democratic state that falls within the islands of Valscoria. Guwakiu is a relatively small island nation on the Scorian scale, sizing to approximately 30 million square kilometers, located in the Valscorian Sea. A once tribal, lawless land, it was brought to the interest of medieval civilization in 1369 by James Gwakirsaes, a Bollish sea merchant in search of a new world off the coast of Asmer (present-day Wisdoh). To the north rests a close ally in Vallanmoor; south is Platypustan; east hides detested Wisdoh; and west, another long-term confederate in Kantas. __FORCETOC__ Despite being the fourth-smallest country, Guwakiu's estimated population as of 2063 by SUNSCO is about eleven billion citizens, the second-most on the entire planet, most of which is of Bollish and Valscorian descent. The country is separated into seventeen districts, or "states," all of which revolve around the capital of Horizon. The majority of the population, around seven and a half billion, speak in the native tongue, Kalz, but a vast plurality speaks Valdish and Malincan as well. Throughout history, Guwakiu was divided immensely: separated by ego and power, the early tribes of the land warred for decades in the widely known First Wars and Second Wars. During the middle ages, early forms of the current democratic monarchy held the country together and has since then slowly evolved into what is implemented today. As time progressed and tensions eased, Bollish influence spread throughout the lands like fire catches oxygen; technology advanced, alliances formed, war efforts executed, and overall peace achieved. As is Guwakiu's motto, "Honor those who honor you." NationStates Description "'''The Yamian Monarchy of Guwakiu is a gargantuan, socially progressive nation, ruled by Lukas Vietrus with a fair hand, and notable for its infamous sell-swords, keen interest in outer space, and stringent health and safety legislation. The compassionate, democratic, devout population of 10.426 billion Guwakians enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. The enormous government juggles the competing demands of Education, Industry, and Defense. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Horizon. The average income tax rate is 95.1%. The frighteningly efficient Guwakian economy, worth a remarkable 1,284 trillion yamian dollars a year, is highly specialized and led by the Book Publishing industry, with major contributions from Tourism, Information Technology, and Arms Manufacturing. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is an impressive 123,246 yamian dollars, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.0 times as much as the poorest. Many friends and relatives of Lukas Vietrus have been given ambassador jobs in tropical island nations, there's a literal nanny state for the legions of children taken by social services, Occam's razor has sliced to pieces any childhood belief in Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy, and street preachers sell salvation with a side order of shame on every corner. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Guwakiu's national animal is the albino lemur, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its national religion is Northern Orthodox Theosism."' Etymology ]] Guwakiu derives its name from the Bollish explorer, cartographer, and merchant James Gwakirsaes. In 1369, Gwakirsaes happened upon Yami, an isolated island within the Valscoria Sea, during the Néo Kósmo Exploration aboard the ''Louloúdia Thálassa. '' Separate ideologies and conflicting timelines raised tensions, and for nearly four years small yet controlled outbreaks from native tribes emerged around the country. Over the course of time, relations were established and overall peace achieved. Officially in 1380 after the death of James Gwakirsaes, the Yamian chiefs and peoples agreed to allow a complete Bollish colonization. Yami and the people of Bolland lived together in unity, and due to constant support and supply, formed the country "Guwakiu," named in honor of James. Guwakiu's largest city is penned "Yami" as a symbol of unity. Government Guwakiu's government is mainly a monarchy -- a form of autocracy where a "queen, king, or emperor exercises the supreme powers of government." Aside from an absolute monarchy, Guwakiu applies a constitutional monarchy. These monarchs share governmental powers with elected legislatures or serve primarily as the ceremonial leaders of the government. Democratically elected parliaments, and their leader, the Prime Minister, exercise power, with the monarchs having ceded power and remaining as a titular position. The Prime Minister, Lukas Vietrus, holds the day-to-day powers of governance, while the Grand Veca, Blokov Yevgeniy, retains only residual (but not always minor) powers. Guwakiu ranks second in government size, and third in economic output in Scoria as of May 2063. Guwakiu's government is known as The Assembly, consisting of two houses: the Archontas House and the Krionos House. All political decisions, acts, and laws are passed by The Assembly through a bicameral legislature. The Archontas House primary oversees issues in foreign affairs, trades, tariffs, laws regarding all things foreign, etc. The Krionos House spends their time dealing with more internal issues, such as; federal laws, a federal banking system, acts, taxes, etc. '''Political Parties' The two main parties of Guwakiu are the Lenaro Party and the Reihnhart Party. All the parties affiliated in elections are as follows: (It should be noted that while monarchy is unelected, unlike an elected presidency, constitutional monarchy allows for certain powers of the monarch to be limited and balanced by an elected body in the form of a Parliament (The Assembly) of elected ministers, and is, therefore, a democratic process drawn upon an enlightened basis for government.) 1. Lenaro - Ideology: Tend to take a more liberal stand on important issues. They believe that the federal government should take a more active role in people's lives, particularly those who are in need. Attract immigrants, blue-collar workers, women, and minorities as well. Lenarons tend to take a more liberal stand on important issues. 2. Reihnhart - Ideology: Tend to take a more conservative stand on issues. They believe that the federal government should not play a big role in people's lives. Most Reihnhartans favor lower taxes and less government spending on social programs. They believe in less government intervention in business and the economy. 3. Idente - Ideology: Stand for traditional moral values and the God-given values of life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. This party believes the government should uphold the Constitution, including protection of life and property, and provide a strong national defense, free of waste. 4. Maaq - Ideology: The Maaq Party stands for these values: social and economic justice, nonviolence, respect for diversity, women's rights, personal and global responsibility, and protection of the environment. This party believes the government should represent the will of the people and provide leadership to develop sustainable practices that protect the planet and society for future generations. 5. Kozzum - Ideology: The party operates on the principle of democratic centralism. Struggle for the unity of the working class, against all forms of national oppression, national chauvinism, discrimination, and segregation, against all racist ideologies and practices; against all manifestations of male supremacy and discrimination against women; against homophobia and all manifestations of discrimination against gays, lesbians, bisexuals and transgender people. 6. Sokal - Ideology: The Sokal Party strives to establish a radical democracy that places people's lives under their own control -- a non-racist, classless, feminist socialist society; where working people own and control the means of production and distribution through democratically-controlled public agencies; where full employment is realized for everyone who wants to work; where workers have the right to form unions freely, and to strike and engage in other forms of job actions; and where the production of society is used for the benefit of all humanity, not for the private profit of a few. 7. Wedatian - Ideology: Wedatians seek a world of liberty; a world in which all individuals are sovereign over their own lives and no one is forced to sacrifice his or her values for the benefit of others. Wedatians believe that respect for individual rights is the essential precondition for a free and prosperous world, that force and fraud must be banished from human relationships, and that only through freedom can peace and prosperity be realized. Category:Valscoria Category:Nations